


For the First Time

by cristianoronaldo



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristianoronaldo/pseuds/cristianoronaldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David would never admit it out loud, but the first time he met Cesc, he hated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> really short, just a ficlet   
> this is just me feeling out the pairing because diana asked me to and it's kind of an interesting pairing idk I like it 
> 
> and the things with the # and a word are just prompts I used and I left them in there to indicate the different sections of the fic

004 Hate 

David would never admit it out loud, but the first time he met Cesc, he hated him. He thought he was young and immature and sweet in all the wrong ways. He was sleepy and messy and sometimes he forgot to shave and his face ended up with hair in patches, nothing fully grown and nothing remotely human-looking. 

David hated him. He hated that he was messy and he hated that he was called up. He hated when Cesc smiled at him, and he hated when Cesc smiled at other people. Cesc just couldn’t do anything right in David’s book. 

They didn’t speak very often and David got the feeling Cesc knew how he felt and tried to avoid him. He was okay with that. He didn’t want to see Cesc any more than absolutely necessary. 

Someone switched up their kits one time and David had to trudge over to swap jerseys with Cesc. Cesc pulled off David’s shirt with a grin and handed it over, tan and smooth and, for the first time, beautiful. “Sorry about that,” he said, even though it wasn’t his fault and he knew it wasn’t his fault. 

David shrugged and stomped off with the correct jersey, glaring at Sergio and Pepe when he realized it was their plan to piss him off all along. 

009 Dark 

The locker room was abandoned and David was taking forever because training didn’t go well and he didn’t want to have to walk out with anyone and hear what they had to say. He didn’t take criticism well, and he certainly didn’t take Iker’s criticism well. 

“Just maybe don’t play like that in the next match,” Iker had teased, and David knew how to take a joke, but that just pissed him off, especially since Cesc was standing right there, laughing his head off. He had bit his lip when David scowled in his direction. 

David threw his clothes in his bag and started for the door, narrowing his eyes when he heard a noise behind him and “Hey, David.” He turned around to find Cesc with a towel wrapped around his waist. “I didn’t know anyone was still here.” 

“Yeah,” he said, not even trying to soften his voice. “Still here.” He glared back at Cesc. 

“Oh,” Cesc said pleasantly. “Alright. Well, I’ll just get dressed then.” He looked away, and his smile fell. The towel dropped. 

David left without looking at him. 

001 Destroy 

It was fair to say Cesc had a bad game. It was fair to say he fucked up. It was fair to say he fucked David up. 

It wasn’t fair to say he lost the game for them, and it wasn’t fair to say he didn’t deserve his spot on the team, but David didn’t think life was fair either, so. 

Cesc left with tears in his eyes. 

011 Smile 

They didn’t speak for a long time after that, at least not about important things. Sometimes David would pass him before training and offer him a smile, but Cesc would just look back stiffly like he still remembered. 

David tried to pretend he didn’t remember how mad he’d been, how much he’d hated Cesc, how Cesc looked when he was trying not to cry. But he remembered and each smile was like burning the memory into his flesh all over again. He smiled anyway because he deserved it. 

One day Cesc smiled back, more because it was a reflex than anything else, but when David looked at him for longer than normal, Cesc let his features relax fully, reaching a hand up to wave hello. 

012 Distance 

David tripped over his shoes after training and Cesc laughed, and for the first time, David turned to laugh with him. “God, I do that every time,” he said finally, and Cesc shrugged his shoulders like there was something David wasn’t seeing. 

“That’s okay,” Cesc said, and he clapped a hand on David’s shoulder as he walked past. 

David found himself missing the days when Cesc would cling to Iker’s side when David was around, always jumping around and acting stupid. He missed the way he was sleepy and messy and his beard grew in strange patches. He missed the way he was young and sweet and immature, but mostly he missed the way he hated him.


End file.
